FEGuide:HowToBasic Cooking Recipe
Hello, Today, this is one of the best meals that many people have enjoyed eating even they are full or obese. Here are some instructions or something that you will have any guidelines to cook HowToBiscuit HowToBasic's recipe. How To Make Vegan Ice Cream The Vegan Ice Cream is some Ice Cream created by Vegetarians or Vegans since they opposed eating meat. So here are something that you'll require: Requirements You will need: *4 Portions of bacon *500g Minced Meat *Small bitch lasagna *Meatlovers Pizza, Vegan's favorite food *2 Chicken Drumsticks, found in the Drum Kit. *2 Beef Sausages and your Penis *1 Brisket Bone *1 Heart of some animals or people you've killed *Mass of cheese(Better if you made macaroni and cheese) *8 Eggs, people who are allergic to eggs' favorite. *Mass of Dog Expired Foods *1 bucket *Many 1 Liter of Milk *300ml Maple Syrup *1 Tub of Honey *Loads of Blueberries *Loads of Raspberries *2 Cans of Coconut Milk *2 tablespoons of Vanilla Extract *Hazelnuts(For optional uses) *Shredded Coconut *Many sugar sticks *Many sugar cubes *Some more White Chocolate Chips *Some more Milk Chocolate Chips *Caramel Vsauce(Not Hot Sauce, NOT HOT SAUCE!!!) *Raspberry Vsauce *Chocolate Vsauce *Raw Chicken *Cooked Chicken *Sprinkles *Water *1/2 Cup Cornflour *Vanilla Ice Cream *Chocolate Ice Cream *Strawberry Ice Cream *8 Ammos *A fucking Shotgun! Instructions If you have all of those requirements, you can cook it right away doing these procedures: *Put all of the 4 portions of bacon and shape it like from the United Kingdom. *Put the Minced Meat on the bowl *Put some bitch lasagna and sing it in front of T-Series' buildings. *Put some Meatlovers Pizza and fold it in half *Put the 2 Chicken Drumstick besides the Meatlovers Pizza *Put your small penis and beef sausages on the bowl *Put the 1 heart on the bowl to make it tastier. *Shower the bowl filled with cheese *Put the eggs on the bowl. Remember, you must crack it before you put it. *Put all of the expired dog foods on the bowl. *Mix it all well. *Put all of your content into the bucket *Add some Milk *Fill the bucket loads of Maple Syrup. *Put 1 tub of honey. *Add all blueberries and raspberries even they are few of it or any of it. *Put 2 Cans of Coconut Milk *Add 2 tablespoons of Vanilla Extract *Add Hazelnuts to the bowl... (This is optional) *Pour Shredded Coconut *Add many sugar sticks *Add many sugar cubes *Add some more White Chocolate Chips *Add some more Milk Chocolate Chips *Add Caramel Sauce *Add Raspberry Sauce *Add Chocolate Sauce V *Add Raw Chicken *Add Cooked Chicken *Sprinkle the Sprinkles *Add 4 more eggs *Fill with Water *Add many more sugar cubes *Add 1/2 Cup Cornflour *Insert a handful of sugar cubes into the Raw Chicken. *Insert an Egg into the Raw Chicken. *Add Vanilla Ice Cream *Add Chocolate Ice Cream *Add Strawberry Ice Cream *Add more Chocolate Sauce *Place your content in the freezer for 10 hours. *Shoot a bucket 8 times with a Shotgun. *Collect any ingredients. *Done! Now, you have the 100% Dairy Free Vegan Ice Cream!